Deep True Misery
by Sadistic Dreams
Summary: When Raven ran away five years ago with the awful truth.She knew that no one would beleive him.She stumbles on another who knows the same.Going to back to the pain misery they will doing to get rid of their pain.That will lead to great suffering.BBRAE R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet I do own one of the characters...

Chapter 1 -Coming back from a nightmare

* * *

Leaving the team was hard, but living without them was harder. 

Home was like a paradise, now it is a living nightmare.

Seeing the one you love in love with someone else heart-breaking.

Losing the ones you love because of evil is devastating.

Seeing the truth yourself makes you feel like you never wanted to see it.

With nowhere to go...

with the truth...

with the love of no one...

makes you feel alone...

in the large world...

that you live in...

You can only walk the path of your mind...

to blame everything on yourself...

till you feel that you are only made up of...

anger and self blame...

until you find another...

who is on the same path...

Raven sat by a large tree, remembering how it was when she was a Teen Titan. _"Raven stop!"_ When she had friends. _"So are we really your friends?"_ When she thought someone cared for her. _"Raven, I'm...I'm sorry he broke your heart..." _That all fell away... _"Terra!"_ It turned to dust. Her being a Titan was history. Love, friends seemed to never exist. _"Raven what did you do?" _The Titans weren't her friends. _"You know she's never once laughed at any of my jokes...?" _They didn't need her. _"How are we meant to even deal with her? How are we to even trust her?" _He mind filled up with these thoughts, opening one eye she saw a girl sleeping next to her. She was her only friend. They were the same, having to leave because they could not anymore. The girl's name was Shadow; she had black hair and crimson eyes. Her skin was pale and she had long ears. Raven had abandoned her uniform and wore something made for battle and travel. She now wore a heavy dark blue cloak that buckled the top half of her torso. Underneath she wore her belt and black leather clothes. On her feet were now black boots. She had also changed since she left; her hair was now longer darker since she traveled mostly at night. Putting a gloved hand to Shadow's shoulder she woke her and whispered. 'It was time that we continued.' Shadow got up and yawned. She wore a black ripped shirt, black pants and boots. Around her hands, wrists, and arms she wore bandages. Morphing into a wolf Shadow howled and started to walk. Raven morphed into a raven and rested on Shadow's back she walked with the giant wolf. They both had the same destiny, to destroy Slade. 'It should not too far until we reach the city...' Shadow said. 'I remember running this way when I saw Slade running off with his apprentice.'

'I never have been in the forest near Jump City before...' Raven replied squawking.

'This is what is left of the Jump City forest. Slade destroyed where I lived...there is one person who can bring it back...'

'Who?' Raven asked looking down at the wise wolf.

'He is the prince of the forest. He left the forest unprotected and now evil has destroyed it looking for him.' Morning came and they had reached the edge of the forest and the city was in sight.

Beast Boy sat on the lounge watching television with Terra on his lap. She wasn't exactly watching him; she was more sucking his neck. The door opened making Terra stop and the two looked up at Robin and Starfire. 'Friends, we have decided to go out for lunch.' Starfire said excitedly.

'Let's go get some pizza...' Cyborg said getting up from the coffee table. Getting up Beast Boy helped Terra up and they walked out of the tower with the other Titans. Beast Boy loved Terra, but there was always something at the back of his head trying to tell him that he loved someone else. That voice he could never hear. Pilling out of the car, the Titans walked into the pizza place.

Raven walked through the streets that she walked through many years ago. Shadow walked beside her, trying not to talk. People who passed by felt insecure of their presence. _Where would he be hiding? Where would the Titans be?_ Raven thought talking something that she hadn't seen in a long time...her communicator. There was a sudden jolt, everything shock. 'This can not be good.' Shadow growled. Adonis, Cinderblock, and Mammoth were running up the street. In their hands were stolen goods. 'Not good at all...' Shadow growled threateningly, she barked viciously as started to run towards the criminals. Raven levitated on behind Shadow.

As the Teen Titans were ordering Cinderblock all of a sudden flew into parked cars. They all jumped up as they saw a girl jump near him. Her long black hair covered her face and in her hand was a staff. Mammoth and Adonis flew off behind Cinderblock and a cloaked girl levitated up to the other. 'Titans get down there and help!' Robin yelled. They jumped into action, running the girl caught up to Robin. 'Need a lift?' she asked holding out her hand.

'Yeah...' Robin replied taking her hand. The girl threw her staff into the ground not too far away. She gained speed as they neared the staff. Grabbing the staff she spun in a circle letting Robin go at the right time that he flew at Cinderblock and knocked him over with great force. Cinderblock flew straight into Mammoth who flew straight for Beast Boy. Beast Boy was about to duck when the two were covered in a black energy, then they were thrown away. Looking at the mysterious girl in the girl looked over at Beast Boy. Looking into her eyes he realized who it was...looking behind her Adonis threw a car at her. 'Watch out!' he called out. Turning around the wolf pushed her out of the way. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and flew out of the way. The wolf looked over at Terra, growling she pounced at her. Beast Boy watched the other Titans fight Adonis, Cinderblock and Mammoth. He saw the wolf running at Terra, it pounced and pinned her down to the ground. Morphing into a wolf he ran for the wolf. The mystery girl saw that the wolf was going to be in trouble. She was about to move when Mammoth hit the ground with his fists and cracking the ground. The cracks flung the girl into the air and she hit her head knocking her out. As she lay on the ground her hood fell off the reveal Raven. Beast Boy threw the wolf into a car near a girl lying down. Morphing back to normal Beast Boy ran over to Raven turned her over to her back. 'Raven?' he asked himself. When the battle was over, the Titans ran over to Beast Boy who was carrying Raven in his arms. Terra gave a quick glance of jealousy but she looked away. Cyborg picked the wolf up as Robin said. 'We should get them home and checked up on...'

Raven opened her eyes to see a clean white roof above her. Rubbing her forehead she sat up and saw Shadow trying to get out of her restraints. She could not hear her barking but she did hear. 'You're finally awake...' Looking over to the other side she saw the cyborg pull a chair up next to the bed and sat in it. 'Mind telling me why you left with no reason?'

'You wouldn't believe me...' Raven replied sighing.

'Tell me what you did for three five years?'

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it...please Review…leons dragon 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

But yes I do own one of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2- Two meet

_Walking backwards out of Terra's room she realized that she had to tell someone...but who would believe her? No one, she is friends with everyone but her and they know it. Running to her room, Raven looked around. What would she pack? Her heart had been ripped out by a traitor…Running from her room she ran down through the lounge room where some other Titans saw her pass. Running into the elevator and closed the door. Before it closed a gloved hand stopped it from closing and the green titan walked in. Raven pushed a button that had a "G" on it. Standing near the door, Raven didn't look at him. Beast Boy leaned against the wall of the elevator. 'So…where are you going?' he asked her. _

'_Out,' Raven lied. It wasn't a lie, but she wasn't going to come back. _

'_For how long?' he asked._

'_A while, I won't be home for dinner…' Raven sighed as they past another floor. 'Where are you going?' Beast Boy stood up and replied_

'_I wanted to get out of the house.' Raven tried to keep to herself but a tear seemed to get away. She couldn't lie to Beast Boy, he had the right to know if any of the Titans were to know. 'I'm not coming back…' she said quietly._

'_What?' Beast Boy asked looking confused putting a hand on her shoulder, making her turn around to face him. _

'_I'm not coming back to the tower…never…again…' Raven replied, some more tears came from her eyes. 'Why?' he asked putting both hands on her shoulders. The elevator got to Ground Level and the door opened. Raven pushed Beast Boy and replied before leaving him. 'You wouldn't believe me…' Stepping out of the elevator she forced it closed. Beast Boy punched the door, leaning his head against it whispered. 'Raven…' _

_The smell of fire burnt Shadow's eyes as she ran through an unknown forest city. Others like her ran here and there, trying to escape. Looking around desperately she tried to look for her younger sister. Trees caught on fire and fell down to the ground crushing whoever was underneath them. Shadow jumped out of the way of a tree and saw a completely armored man and a girl who did not wear a mask. Growling she turned into a wolf and ran for the two. The girl threw rocks at her, dodging she dived at the man and barked. Froth came from her mouth as she tried to bite him but he held her head away. 'Where is the prince of the forest?' he asked her. Barking she got out of grip and bite his arm. Thrashing her head from side to side the armor broke and she drew blood. He threw Shadow off, and stood up. 'Slade are you okay?' the girl asked. _

'_Yes Terra…' he replied pulling something from his belt. Shadow morphed back to normal and got into fighting position. Slade swung his staff at Shadow. She caught it before his staff before it hit her. A large stone flew into Shadow knocking her away. Terra was about to roundhouse Shadow when she leaned down to the ground. Kicking again Shadow caught Terra's foot at mid kick and threw her away. Facing Slade she yelled. 'What are you doing to the forest?' Slade glared at Shadow and replied. 'You find out in good time, all in good time you find out my plans for your race…but tell me where is the prince of the forest?' _

'_I don't know…how am I meant to know! His name is sacred to all.' Slade ran at Shadow, he was so quick that she had no idea what happened. _

_Opening her eyes Shadow slowly and painfully got to her knees to see the forest in a complete wreck. People lay on the ground dead, blood puddles were around them. Getting up she ran to her hut. Inside was her sister, a staff through her body. Pulling the staff out of her sister's body Shadow buried her sister, and held the staff in her hands. It was her staff, the staff that her elf father had used, that he gave to her. Her sister had been killed because of her. Walking out of the hut she looked around at the dead bodies. Morphing into a giant wolf Shadow howled mournfully before running off. _

Raven walked through the streets of Jump City; a slight breeze blew through as she wrapped her cloak around herself. Thinking on going to back to the Tower to change into some warmer clothes she remembered that she wasn't ever going to go back to the Tower, she swore it. Levitating through the streets she quickly left Jump City and entered into an unknown forest.

The cold and bitter winds got the best of Raven; also she didn't know what she could eat in the forest. Her communicator and been switched off a long time ago because the Titans were tracking her and she go annoyed when they tried to contact her. She didn't know why she kept it, but she just did. It became dark when Raven heard rushed footsteps and growls. Her hands glowed black, she didn't realize that it was a single wolf that walked up to her. The two looked at each other. The wolf turned its head stupidly making Raven raise an eyebrow. 'I don't have time for this…' she said to herself as she was about to walk past the wolf. A rock flew straight into Raven and the wolf, sending them back. Raven slid across against the ground ripping her cloak, the wolf hit hard against a tree. Falling to the ground it turned into a girl. Raven tried to check if she was going to be alright but someone beat her to the girl. A full armor suit man picked up the girl and pinned her against the tree. 'Where is he?' he asked her. The girl opened her eyes slightly and replied. 'I don't know…if I did, why would a tell someone like you?' A girl wearing full armor suit walked to his side and yelled.

'Don't you talk to him that way you mongrel!' Raven threw a stone at the two sending them away from the girl. 'Leave her alone…' she said. The two got up and the man said. 'Raven, nice to see you…without the Titans.' Raven was taken back. 'Tell me Raven, did you leave because of me, or because they wouldn't believe you?' Terra asked walking up to her. Raven threw rocks covered in black energy at Terra who stopped them easily. The girl hit Terra with her staff, sending her straight into an oak tree not too far off. Raven sent rocks flying at Slade, crushing him into the ground. 'Lets get out of here…' the girl said nearing Raven. 'While we still can…' Raven didn't have much choice, she could stay and fight Slade and Terra or she could go with the strange girl. Wrapping her cloak around herself she ran off the girl.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed, I'm sorry that it took so long to update maybe because I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and doing homework that I didn't get the time to keep writing it….lol please review, oh how I love reviews… 


End file.
